Property:House rule
This is a property of type Has type::String. The idea Rather than each host drafting their own list of house rules why not make available in a listbox all rules that have previously been thought of to: # encourage re-use of the same rules # make it possible to list Hosts who use a specific rule (or those who don't use a specific rule) # while still allowing new rules to be freely added to this category What is a "listbox" # The items in a listbox are predetermined. (Any page belonging to this 'Host Sailing Instructions' category is predetermined to be a member of that list.) # Items in the list appear in alphabetical order. (Keep this in mind as you create new pages for this category. Use similar names to those already chosen so that similar rules appear as one block in the list.) # Using Ctrl+click more than one item from a list box may be selected. Define new house rules here The list is sorted alphabetically in any listbox so please phrase new rules so that they remain alphabetically grouped with similar existing rules. Feel free to add to the list below and then use your newly added rule to create/update your own Host page. # In all cases DSQ (disqualified) usually means you will be kicked from the server but in some cases the host may ban you. This is usually (but not always) what happens to a repeat offender. Rather than double the size of the list by making this subtle distinction between kick or ban just leave the penalty as DSQ (or "enforced by protest committee"). # Please don't be tempted to: embellish, give examples or write multiple lines. The text of each rule will be used in the dynamically constructed numbered list of "House Rules" at every Host page. Brevity and succinct wording are best. # Important: do not leave a trailing (or leading) space in the rule string! * Allows value::Ask Penalty Cancel is OK - no response is OK * Allows value::Ask Penalty Cancel is OK - no response = DSQ * Allows value::Give Room at Land - * Allows value::Manual Protest - ask for penalty cancel = DSQ if declined * Allows value::Manual Protest - ask for penalty cancel = DSQ * Allows value::Manual Protest - spam protest = DSQ * Allows value::Manual Protest - * Allows value::No Abusive chat - abuse = DSQ * Allows value::No Whining chat - whine = DSQ * Allows value::No Swearing in chat - bad words = DSQ * Allows value::No Pen Hunting - hunter = DSQ * Allows value::No Penalty Cancels - ask and/or agree = DSQ * Allows value::No Penalty Cancels - only ask = DSQ * Allows value::No Penalty Cancels - except R17.1, ask and/or agree = DSQ * Allows value::No Penalty Cancels - except R17.1, only ask = DSQ * Allows value::Rule 1 - Fair play - enforced by protest committee * Allows value::Rule 14 - Avoid contact - enforced by protest committee * Allows value::Transparent Sails - opaque sail = DSQ